


It Was You

by AmericanGuilt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Insert, Ruthless!Connor, gender-neutral, machine!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanGuilt/pseuds/AmericanGuilt
Summary: You thought you could trust him.You believed he was more than just a machine.You were terribly wrong.





	It Was You

The first thing you saw was blood. So much blood. There was enough to make you stop in your tracks and place a hand over your chest. Now, you were never one to grow faint at the sight of blood – you were a trained detective – but seeing so much of it coming from one of your colleges, one of your closest friends, was enough to make your heart stop.

The quick run you had made to get to this point was long forgotten, the ache in your legs a distant memory as cold, dead eyes stared back at you, void of any emotion or life.

“Hank?” You spoke softly, voice cracking at the sight before you. _No, it wasn’t possible_ , you thought, _it couldn’t be Hank._

Hesitantly, you took a few steps closer to the body before you, making sure to cautiously avoid any blood (or whatever the hell else that was oozing from it – you didn’t want to think about it). But no matter how close you got, you knew it was him before your frantic thoughts could catch up.

Your gut instinct was never wrong, after all.

A soft sob passed your lips and you quickly raised a hand to stifle it. “Oh god, Hank.” You murmured, feeling the familiar sting of tears prick at your eyes. Your vision became blurry and the image of his corpse distorted before you as the tears fell.

Needing to lean on something for support, your figure gracelessly slumped against the nearest wall. The brick of the building was cool against your skin, slightly chilling the nervous heat that had taken over your body, but it did nothing to calm the raw pain that was tearing through your being. Not even the falling snow could ease the anguish you felt.

You couldn’t find the strength to look at Hank’s lifeless body again, seeing his fractured skull and twisted limbs was too much bare. But the blood, _the fucking blood,_ would _not_ get out of your sight no matter where you looked. It was as if the blood had permanently stained your eyes, making you eternally see a sickening shade of red. “Damn it.” You hissed, wiping the tears that dampened your cheeks before rubbing your eyes to clear the red.

Had Hank had just listened to you for _once_ and waited for you, there was a chance you could have helped him, or prevented this. But no, that man was as stubborn as they come; he was always refusing any sort of aid from others. He hadn’t even told you what he was planning on doing – you barely managed to squeeze a location from – but he did have the audacity to call you and apologize for reasons that were unclear to you at the time.

But now, it all made sense. Somehow, Hank had known. He knew he was going to meet his end here tonight. So, why did he do it? Was he just that desperate to die?

_What was the point?_

You barely had time to mull over these questions before the entrance door to the building behind you opened. Jumping at the sound, you quickly pushed yourself from the brick wall and turned towards the door, moving your hand to linger over the gun that was strapped to your hip. You did your best to ignore Hank’s body, keeping your attention on the open door, only to find a familiar figure exiting through it.

The glowing armband on his arm was what caught your attention first, it was bright in the darkness of the night. Your hand fell away from your weapon. “Connor,” Your whispered, feeling a sense of relief.

The android in question turned towards you at the sound of your voice, his expression devoid of any emotion, which was normal for him, but something felt off. Everything about him, from his posture to his eyes, was just…cold. Cold and intense. The way he was staring at you made a bit of uneasiness fill your stomach, and when he said your name, it caused an unpleasant shiver throughout your body. There was no warmth, no pleasantries to make those around him more comfortable, just a tone of sheer emptiness.

Surely, Connor had witnessed Hank’s death firsthand, maybe he had already taken care of the criminal responsible for it as well, but perhaps losing his partner had impacted him in a way that conflicted with his programming.

These thoughts make it easy to ignore his current attitude and demeanor. You too had suffered in your own way so this was something you were willing to look past. Or at least, that was until Connor walked toward you, completely disregarding the lieutenant’s dead body.

Your mouth went agape at the sight, watching as he carelessly stepped over Hank’s limp figure and dipped his shoes into the other man’s blood. Connor didn’t spare the body a glance, his eyes (ones that you had once found so appealing) were trained solely on you as his feet left bloodied footprints on the sidewalk.

You took a step back and your countenance contorted into a look of confusion. “Connor,” You muttered softly, not quite sure what else to say.

“You should not be here.” He said, his voice firm and unforgiving by the time he stood before you.

 _Why are you here?_ Was what you wanted to ask, but the word got stuck on your tongue and your throat was growing raspier by the second. “Hank -” You began, wanting to point out to the android that the elder man’s corpse was right behind him, but you kept your emotions in check before more tears fell. “Jesus, what happened?” You managed to ask with a shaky tone.

The LED on Connor’s temple flickered but remained blue in color as he looked at you. There was no change in expression, he didn’t even blink, but his hands idly moved up to fix the tie at his throat. He fiddled with the material for a moment, tightening it before he answered. “Regrettably, Lieutenant Anderson's views conflicted with my mission. He operated recklessly, and I was forced to act in order to properly carry out my goal.” Connor replied, lacking any of the remorse that he claimed to possess.

Your heart dropped at his words. “What?” Your voice was hushed as the world around you came crumbling down. “It was you?” You asked, putting the puzzle pieces together. There was no other criminal involved, there was only Connor. “ _You_ killed him?”

Connor’s head tilted to the side. “Yes,” He answered simply like he had not just murdered the man he had been assigned to assist. “However, he was not my target. But as I said, Lieutenant Anderson left me no choice.” He added, his chestnut eyes giving you a brief scan, making you fight the urge to cower under his stare.

_Fuck, you had been so stupid._

“It would be wise not to act as he did, detective, or you will most certainly meet the same fate.” Connor assured, cloaking a deadly threat with the even tone of his voice. His attention lingered on you for a second longer before he moved aside to brush past your stunned figure.

You swallowed and slowly turned around to watch his retreating figure. “Wait,” You called desperately, hoping he wouldn’t kill you for only muttering one word. But thankfully, he didn’t, and he pivoted back towards you. His posture was more rigid though, like a tight coil ready to snap. You kept this in mind and made sure to remember where your gun was – hopefully he wasn’t armed. “But I - I thought…” You said, voice trailing off before you could finish your sentence.

Connor’s eyes narrowed, and he took a single step towards you. “You thought what?” He asked, his voice somehow harsher than before. “You thought you could trust me? That I was the one you could put your faith in?”

Your lips parted but you said nothing.

“Did you believe that I was different, or that I could be something more than a mere android?” He asked, approaching you slowly like a hunter stalking its prey. _“Did you think that I could love you?”_

Your body stiffened at Connor’s words. He was quick to notice.

A ghost of a smirk touched his lips and before you knew it, he was toe to toe with you, his eyes cruel and ready to break you more than he already had. He was going to destroy you and you both knew it, but that didn’t stop him from jabbing the knife further into your body, twisting the blade until it hit bone.

“Don’t be so foolish, detective. I’m nothing but a machine, pieces and parts put together to simulate a human being. I was made to accomplish a task, a mission, and nothing more. I feel nothing, I _am_ nothing, but you are just another ignorant human.” He said, words cutting through you as if you were made of paper.

And, as much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You had been so blind by your hope, seeing things in him that weren’t present to begin with. He was beautiful, and you wanted to find the good in him. To you, he was something more than just an android with no emotion, he was a person, an equal. But Connor? All he recognized was his mission, his purpose to kill and abolish all deviants.

“It is irrational to believe in such things, detective. You must learn to see the world as it is, not as you wish it to be.” Connor said, his face close enough for you to see the freckles across his face.

You struggled to find words to reply, but Connor never gave you a chance. He was gone before your lips could part, walking away and leaving without another word as if you weren’t worth any more trouble.

You had been so fucking stupid. That much was obvious, but it still didn’t hurt any less.

“You’re right.” You whispered, knowing that he could still hear you, but this time Connor’s stride did not falter. He kept moving forward.

You slowly looked over your shoulder and gave Hank’s body a regretful look. He too had viewed Connor as a person, believing that there was a chance Connor could deviate as well, and he had paid the price for it. But you? There was still a chance for you.

“That was my mistake.” You added, voice growing harsher as you reached for the gun at your hip.

_You were still alive._

With one swift movement, you had pulled out your weapon and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the air, filling the quiet area of the city with an echoing bang.

Connor’s figure halted, his feet coming to a stop before his knees fell to the ground with an audible thump. Blue Thirium dripped from the hole that had been shot through his chest. You didn’t kill him, the way his hands moved to touch the new wound was proof of that, but you _had_ vitally injured him. You hit his Thirium pump, his heart. If you decided to leave him now, he would surely shut down in less than three minutes, but you wouldn’t leave that to chance.

The movements you made were unconscious and almost seemed predetermined in nature as you casually walked towards Connor. He heard you approaching, but he made no move to stop you – not like he could anyway, most of his biocomponents were already beginning to shut down.

Your feet left footprints in the snow, and once you were close enough, you kicked Connor in the middle of his shoulder blades, and he fell headfirst into cement. He didn’t grunt in pain or beg for his life, Connor merely looked up at you with icy, knowing eyes. Even now, he could see right through you, detecting your anger, your rage and pain. You bit your lip and raised your handgun towards his head. “I made a mistake,” You said plainly, keeping your voice in check. Much to your surprise, you had adopted a tone that sounded a lot like his. “But that is something I won’t do again.”

You pulled the trigger a second time, but his eyes remained on you even after his LED went dark.

With a soft sigh, you lowered the gun and put it back into the holster at your hip.

You knew he would be back, it was inevitable. The war between humanity and androids was still raging on, and Connor had yet to fulfill his purpose.

_But at least you had delayed his mission._

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of being a responsible adult, I decided to write this. Naturally, I ignore my problems in life and indulge myself :) Still though, I really had a fun time with this one. I haven't come across a lot of 'Machine Connor' fics so I decided to try my hand at it.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
